A Moonlit Rose and A Sunlit Wolf
by Sloppy Joe 313
Summary: Nessie and Jake start a life of their own...but the Volturi disapprove
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

We were on La Push beach, and there I stood crying with love and joy. The stones shimmered like diamonds because of the candles spread out everywhere. Jacob Black got down on one knee, took my hand, and pulled out a ring.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen,"he said."I promise to love and protect you forever. Will you marry me?"

I bobbed my head up and down."Yes, yes, yes! Of course I will!"

He smiled, stood up, and kissed me."Thank you,"he told me.

I smiled and fell asleep in his arms.

The next day, Dad was being a grouch."Nessie,"he'd say."You're only seven years old and you're engaged!"

"Dad, do I look like the average seven-year old to you?"I would ask.

He muttered something unintelligible and stalked out of the room. I put my head in between my hands and cried. I had a splitting headache. Why didn't Dad see it? We were just like my parents. Young and in love. I geuss he just wanted to be...well, a dad about it.

"Nessie?"

My mom's soft voice filled my head. I stumbled toward her with my eyes closed. She caught me. I showed her what I thought.

"Oh, honey. Everything will be okay, I'm sure. Why don't you try to get some sleep?"

So, I wormed up in my bed and listened to them argue.

Then, I heard something I wish I didn't hear. "Would you rather he went away? Like you did to me? You'll get to see all the damage you did!"Mom shouted.

There was no response to this. Even my hammering heart stopped beating.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Renesmee! Renesmee!"

I could hear the voices, but I couldn't respond. I could feel something hammering on my chest. Not my heart. Something different.

"Renesmee! Renesmee! Wake up!"

The voices grew to panicked shrieks. I ignored them. I ignored all of it. Instead, I thought about my Jacob. All of the great and wonderful times we had together...

Then, a thought occurred to me. Would my father really get rid of Jacob and have me suffer like my mom did? I finally couldn't ignore the voices any longer. My heart hammered in my chest.

"Renesmee!"

"What?"I mumbled.

I could feel the relief around me. Then, I opened my eyes, and saw who all was there. I gasped. Everyone was there, crowded around my bed.

"We were really worried about you, hon,"Esme said.

"Do you know what could have caused this?"Carlisle asked me. The doctor in him is always so eager.

I stretched my hand out towards him, and he leaned forward so I could show him. I remembered Mom's outburst and thinking would Dad really do that to me? Tears welled up in my eyes and my hand fell from his face. I buried my face in my pillow. Both Dad and Carlisle were stricken with shock. I saw their faces. Jacob, my Jacob's face was so confused. I could tell he was geussing what was wrong. A million things going through his head.

"Nessie, hon, it's okay,"my mom said, trying to comfort me.

"No, it's not!"I burst out."It's not okay, Mom!"

Then, I burst out of my room, out of the cottage and ran, leaving their shocked and confused stricken faces behind. I ran and ran and ran. I didn't know where I was going. I just ran. I hoped they wouldn't follow me. I ended up on La Push Beach. The candles were still there, but were extinguished. It made everything look dark and unwelcome. I collapsed on the sand and stones. I shook with tears. I heard a branch snap and I hissed, but I got choked back with sobs.

"Renesmee."

"Jacob? Jacob, is that you?"

I wandered towards him blindly. I felt his warm arms wrap around me and he pulled us to the ground.

"I'm right here, Nessie. Right here,"he told me.

I sobbed into his chest. I knew it was scaring him, but I couldn't stop. After long last, my sobs turned to sniffles. Jacob murmured comfortingly to me. I wiped my tear stained face.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that, Jake,"I said.

"It's all right, sweetheart. What were you so upset about anyway?"he asked me, his face a perfect puzzle.

I showed him the awful moment and curled into a little ball. His arms wrapped tighter around me.

"I won't ever leave you. Not ever in my whole life,"he promised.

I relaxed. Even though I felt damp, soggy, wet, and chilled. I suddenly felt exhausted.

"Take me home, Jacob. Please,"I begged.

"I can tell that you don't want to go to the house or the cottage so...where else is there left to go?"he said, chuckling.

I blushed. "Well, you know how everyone sort of ignored your birthday?"

"Yes. Worst birthday ever."

I laughed. "Well, they didn't."

"What!"

"We were working on your gift, but it didn't get done in time. But it's finished now."

His mouth was like a gaping hole. I smiled.

"Come on. I'll show it to you. And I also have the key."I winked at him.

"All right..."he replied.

I pulled him to his feet and led the way. It was only about twenty miles away. When we were close, I put my hands over his eyes.

"Okay, stop,"I told him."Are you ready?"

"Yes. I'm dying to know,"he replied.

I grinned."Welcome home Jacob Black."

I let his eyes see the medium sized cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jacob gaped at me.

"You guys were going to get me a house for my birthday?"

"Well, yeah, I mean you are twenty-one and-"

He had swept me up into a kiss. It lasted a long time. I closed my eyes. When I opened them, we were inside the cabin and Jake's eyes full of wonder.

"Come on,"I said."I'll show you around." I tugged at his hand and he followed.

There were six bedrooms, each with their own bathroom. I showed him the extra-large kichen stocked with food. He grinned at that. The living room was full of wolf things. He found that pretty neat.

"Why so many bedroom?"he asked.

"Well, we thought to add extra in case some of your wolf friends wanted to crash someplace,"I replied."And that explains the extra-large stocked kitchen!" I pointed to his stomach and he laughed.

"You know me well, "Jake said.

"I need to change. Did I mention stocked closets?"I asked him.

"No, you didn't,"he laughed."I'm gonna get a midnight snack, 'kay? Come down when you're finished."

I smiled at him. Upstairs, I rumaged through the pajamas Alice had stocked (of course). I chose a purple pair and threw my old ones away. I think Alice is rubbing off on me. I rushed back down to him.

"I'm back."

He was eating Doritos. I rummaged in the fridge until I found some beef and warmed it up.

"Still on the meat diet?"

"It's about the best human food I've ever eaten."

He grinned at me.

"Uh, Jake? There's another surprise."

"How can there be more?"he asked with a smile. I smiled back.

"Well, it was agreed that once I gave you the cabin, I could start living with you."

I waited for his reaction. He seemed to be thinking about this very carefully.

But, then again, he hadn't slept for a few days, so.

A slow smile stretched across his face."I definately like that idea,"he said.

I smiled with relief at him. I showed him I was glad.

The next day, I woke up in Jake's arms. I laid there for a moment, letting the sun warm me. Then, ever-so-gently, I wormed my way out of bed. I stretched and went downstairs to the kitchen. I fried up some sausage and bacon and got myself a cup of blood. Knowing that Jake would be ready to eat the kitchen out when he got up, I made him breakfast, too. I made him scrambled eggs, five slices of bacon, three pieces of jelly toast, and two small cinnamon rolls. I poured him some orange juice and put everything on a tray.

"Jake,"I said, softly, edging through the door."Time for breakfast."

I set the tray down on the nightstand. I gently roused him by tugging on his arm. He groaned and snatched me in his arms. Which made me gasp.

"Hey!"I was totally taken by surprise.

"Stay put,"he mumbled.

I knew better, so I rolled up a piece of jelly toast and shoved it in his mouth.

"Eat!"I ordered, trying not to laugh.

His eyes popped open and he coughed and sputtered. The funniest thing was, he didn't spit it out. He just kept chewing.

"Whadya' do that for?"he asked.

"To get you up,"I said, laughing.

He moaned."You're a cruel, cruel woman, you know that?"

"I know."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

I sighed and my face fell. Before he could ask, I showed him what was wrong. I didn't want to go back.

"I don't either but we'll have each other no matter what happens."

So, we got dressed went over there and stood outside the door.

"Come on, hon,"he said.

We walked through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Concern, anger, worry. This is what dotted their faces.

"Renesmee,"my father began, but I shook my head."Renesmee, I would never do that to you, especially after seeing what it did to your mother. Not after seeing her in so much pain. She-she let me see."

He bit his lip torn. I could see he knew how much damage he'd caused. Sometimes I wished someone could show me stuff.

Well what are you gonna do then? I thought.

"Nothing. I know you're growing up, hon, and it's so fast. I can't keep up."

Wow. I'd expected more trouble from him.

Thank you, Daddy. I thought hard towards him. He smiled at me.

Emmett cracked open streamers that exploded everywhere.

"WHEW!"he yelled."LET'S START THE PARTY!"

All the wolves and vampires came to our engagement party. There was plenty to eat and later that night, was a bachelor and bridal shower.

"Uh, thanks Alice,"I said as I held up the skimpy nightgown.

Alice grinned."No prob. By the way, wedding's at five this Saturday."

"Whoa,"I said, head spinning.

WEDDING DAY

I paced nervously around in Alice's bathroom.

"I'm gonna faint, fall, and trip. I'm gonna tear my dress."

"You'll be fine, Nessie. You look perfect!"Alice would reassure me. She was dressed in a slinky satin sapphire dress with black sequins scattered about.

I was in a white dress with silk sapphire trim and frosty colored material that made me look like a butterfly. I was also wearing the promise bracelet Jake gave me on my first Christmas.

"Nessie, it's time,"Dad said, flawless in a navy blue tux.

I squeaked something I didn't understand and shuffled forward. The whole place was covered in roses freesia and blue flowers. The scent took me away. I was searching for him. My Jacob. He was standing in a crisp black tux, face glowing. As soon as Dad put my hand on his, I was home. We had the same vows as our parents. I soon found myself crying as I said the words,"I do."

Jake said it soft and careful, carressing my heart."I do."

He was mine! The kiss felt like it could have lasted forever. Applause broke out when it ended.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Reception party was perfect. We shoved cake into each other's faces. I threw my bouquet into Claire's suprised hands. As soon as she caught it, Quil swept the ten-year old up in a hug. Jake removed my garter. I forgot to shimmy it down, so I blushed furiously while Emmett and Jasper howled with laughter at me. When it was time to dance, I went willingly. I danced with everyone. Finally, it was time to go. I didn't know where we were going, so, I was curious as ever. I slept all the way there. But when we finally got there, I asked,"Where are we?"

Jake smiled."In the mini mountains of Isle Esme."

I gasped. There was no way...

But it was true. There lay the same luxurious house that my parents honeymooned in.

Jake carried me through the threshhold, flipping on lights, gazing with me. He stopped in a big bedroom. With a huge white bed with billows of foamy gossamer netting. I touched it and smiled. I looked up at Jake and saw him smiling, too.

He kissed me and we fell under.

I laid drowsily across his chest. The way his arms were wrapped around me told me that he was still asleep. I hefted myself up and kissed him. He struggled for a moment, then kissed me back.

"Good morning,"I said laughing.

"You too, Mrs. Black,"he said.

"Touche."

We lay there for a moment and let the sun warm us. And fell back under.

We were here for about three weeks. I woke up in the middle of the night startled. I was disturbingly hungry. I got up and walked to the kitchen to get myself a snack. I fixed up some fresh fruit. I had been feeling so weird the past few days. Like all of the energy and food was going straight to my stomach and nowhere else. The rest of me felt drained. I was also eating more human food and sleeping more. Jake looked at me strangely but said nothing.

As I was fixing up my snack, my hand brushed against my stomach. I shrieked.

"Nessie! What's wrong?"Jake asked me, but stood there in the doorway, staring too.

How could it be? The question nagged at me but I ignored it. The only thing that mattered right now was that my womb was nudging me. From the inside.

"Jake,"I said."I"m pregnant."

A/N OMG guys, I'm so sorry it's taking me so long to get these chapters up here for you! I'll try and be better! Please review!


	6. AN

OMG! Ok I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! But now that I got everything figured out, I think I'll be pretty head on. Please Please Please forgive me!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jacob gaped at me. I had my period and everything, but Carlisle doubted I'd be able to conceive. The thought of a child brought tears of joy to my eyes. Jacob walked forward and held me.

"We have to tell them right away,"I told him."As soon as possible."

"Yes,"he agreed."We'll leave in the morning."

"No,"I disagreed."Right now, Jake. We need to leave _now_."

He laughed at my pouty expression."Right away,"he promised.

When we were back at the cabin, it was still in the middle of the night. We slept until noon. When we woke up and got dressed I was nervous as a train wreck.

"What if they hate us? Dad will think we've gone too far too fast and-"

Jacob had cut me off."Renesmee, whether they hate us or not, I'm sure they'll love the baby and if they hate us altogether, we'll still have each other."

I sighed."Yeah, but I'm worried about they're reactions. I really don't want them to hate us. Maybe we just shouldn't tell them at all."

Jacob laughed."And hide your big stomach how? You know we have to, honey."

I slumped my shoulders."I know."

He came over and hugged me."Hey,"he said."Everything will be all right."

"I hope you're right."

Mom and Dad were trying to call us and were frustrated when we didn't pick up. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie were putting together a wedding scrapbook. Carlisle was reading a book. They all looked up when we came in.

"Surprise,"I called, weakly.

"No wonder they wouldn't pick up the phone,"Dad said.

And then we were surrounded by hugs and "Welcome homes!"

"Guys, guys,"I tried to tell them."There's something I need to- I need food."

I suddenly felt as if my stomach was trying to digest itself. I made my way to the kitchen ignoring the confused faces. Dad especially looked confused.

_Oh, I hope he doesn't hate the baby,_ I thought.

Dad jumped back totally taken by surprise. I, on the other hand, mentally kicked myself.

I started chowing down and said,"I have an announcement to make! I am, well, sort of, kinda, maybe,"I took a deep breath."Pregnant."

I nervously looked down and peeked through my eyelashes.

_Everyone was smiling._

Especially my dad. He looked proud and happy. We were surrounded by hugs, again.

All of a sudden, the baby kicked again. Only, it was in two places. And _exactly_ across from each other.

I sucked in a breath.

"Nessie, what's wrong?"Jacob asked, anxiously.

"Jacob,"I said, hesitantly."Either, that baby can do the splitz or that's not just one baby."

"Twins,"he gasped. I nodded. They were kicking away. I laughed.

"What?"he asked.

"Good luck trying to keep little yous sitting still!"I said.

"Hey, aren't you in on this, too?"

"Oh, I guess,"I said, teasingly.

Time for the adventure of our lives.

AN kay guys I know i'm really bad at updating but i'm not writing anymore until you either review or answer my poll. im sorry.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

4 months later

"Katie?"Rose suggested. We were trying to think of names for the twins.

I shook my head."It just doesn't sound right. We need two perfect boy names and two perfect girl names."

We had started with girl names. So far, we had agreed that a girl middle name would be Rose and the boy middle name would be Wolf. We had one girl name and that was our dating name. Jessie. Jessie Rose Black. Now, we had to think of three more.

Olivia, Carry, Katie, Angela, Melissa, Elizabeth.

No,no,no,no,no,no.

I wasn't sure we would find a second girl name. But we did.

"Ooh!"Alice squealed."I've got it! I've got it! You guys are going to love this! Rebecca Rose Black. Beckie for short."

I looked at my husband and the moment I looked at him I knew we were prepared to start with boy names. I nodded at Alice."It's perfect!"I told her."Now let's start on the boy names!"

First, we tried with Father names. Edward, Jacob, Billy, Charlie. No, no, no, no.

But maybe something like Jay...

"Jacob,"I said."What do you think of JayJay?"

He had his deep-in-thought face on. After about 5 minutes he turned to me and said,"JayJay Wolf Black. I love it."

I sighed in relief that I had not come up with a completely loser name. One more to go.

Jacob found the last one. It took 3 hours of flipping through the baby name book.

"Nickie Wolf Black,"Jake said.

I nodded."Nickie Wolf Black."

I wondered what our babies would be like. Half werewolf, quarter human, quarter vampire.

Later that night, when we were about to go to sleep, I felt. . . odd. Like something was about to happen. Carlisle said our babies were due any day now comparing the size of my stomach. I shook it off and went to bed.

I jolted straight up shocked out of sleep. Of course, I knew this was coming but tonight? It felt like I was in a dream. Sweat pooled up on my forehead.

"Jake!"I called."Jake! Wake up, wake up, wake up! JACOB!"  
"Nessie!"he was struggling to sit up."What is it? What's wrong?" As if he couldn't tell!

"It's time!"I told him."Call Carlisle and tell him to come. NOW!"

All I remember after that is a whole lot of pushing. I squeezed Jake's hand through it all. I was pretty sure I broke it.

At 3:06a.m. on November 16, Jessie was born. Carlisle gave her to Jake and I got to hold her just for a moment. Jessie had pale skin with a rose undertone. She had Jake's wavy black hair and my curls. Her emerald eyes were piercing and deep. I had no idea where those had come from.

"Nessie, push! You aren't done yet!"Carlisle reminded me. I grimaced and got back to work.

The next baby took a lot longer than Jessie. Almost 3 hours longer. But finally, finally, finally our baby was born. At 6:51a.m. JayJay was born. Carlisle handed me JayJay because Jake had Jessie.

JayJay had russet skin, towsled brown hair, and Jacob's eyes. Black with a great depth of warmth.

The sun was just beginning to rise.

"Well, whadaya know. A moonlit rose and a sunlit wolf,"Jake said.

I smiled.

"Hey, Jake, did your mom have green eyes?"I asked.

"No..."

We let everyone in and Dad held Jessie first. He looked awed.

"I can't believe it,"he said."Those are my eyes."

"Well they're beautiful,"I told him.

**AN ok guys you may notice some slight changes in here because I forgot a few things. Anyways, thanks for all of your reviews and votes! Appreciate it!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Right now, the twins were sleeping in the nursery. I was about to collapse. So, once the twins were settled, Jake carried me to our roon and I fell asleep immediately.

I woke up to soprano cries. I staggered into the nursery to find Jake holding Jessie and JayJay was still in his crib. Jake was trying to get JayJay, but couldn't. I smiled.

"I'll get him,"I said.

I picked him up and he reached toward his sister. Jessie was reaching towards him, too. I suddenly had an idea.

"Jake,"I said."Why don't we put them in the same crib? Sometimes twins are like that. They can't be separated."

He nodded. You could tell he was tired. He put Jessie in JayJay's crib and I laid him beside her. They instantly quieted and went to sleep.

We went back to our room. I kissed Jake on the cheek.

"I told you they were agressive!"I said."They would never stop kicking!"

"You did,"he said, laughing.

"Come on, honey, you look exhausted."

We both fell into the hands of sleep thinking about our perfect children. Finally, in the morning, when we both woke up and were finally caught up in our sleep, we heard babbling with no words, what-so-ever. We smiled at each other and went to their room.

"Lakerchoo stolab,"Jessie said. JayJay babbled right back.

"Collemner beb."

We listened to them for awhile, then, decided it was breakfast time. The twins shrieked with delight when they realized we were in here. We smiled and took them downstairs to our humungo kitchen.

"What do you think they eat?"Jake asked.

"Get some formula and blood,"I said.

So, he got it and I tried out the blood on Jessie. She made a "whatever" face. Jake tried the formula on JayJay and he looked ready to puke it back up. So, we switched bottles. JayJay was sucking down the blood like there was no tomorrow. Jessie made the same "whatever" face.

"Hmmm. She doesn't seem to like any of them,"I said.

Suddenly, I had and idea. JayJay was finished eating now.

"Jake, do a half'n half. Maybe she's sorta like me,"I said.

So, he dumped out half of the baby formula and filled the rest up with blood. I tried it out on her and she sucked the whole thing down.

"Huh. I geuss we got it right."

Jake smiled and wondered out loud."I wonder what will be more dominant. The wolf or the vampire side."

"Huh,"I said, leaning against the counter."That's been bothering me, too. I'm gonna take a wild geuss here - Jessie's gonna be more like you and JayJay's gonna be more vamp. What do you think?"

"I think you're right,"he said, kissing me.

After we dressed the babies (blue dress, pink ribbon and blue jean overalls) and had our breakfast, we decided to take them to the big house. Everyone was already there.

"Yo! Babies in da house!"Emmett cried out.

"Yo, homie!"Jake said, mockpunching him on the shoulder.

I smiled. The twins were being very quiet. I guess they would with so many new people around.

"Hiya, Nessie!"Alice said."Oh, the babies are so cute! I can't believe Jessie has Edward's eyes! They're so beautiful!"

I smiled."I can't either. Do you want to hold her?"

"Oh, could I? I would love to!"she squealed.

I handed her Jessie and gave JayJay to Jake.

"So,"Mom said."How are you guys holding up with the whole parenting thing?"

I laughed."We had a little trouble with breakfast, but, other than that, they're our little miracles."I sighed."They're just like Jake. They laugh and squeal all the time. They started babbling this morning, but didn't say any real words."

"That's interesting,"she said.

"Nessie?"Carlisle asked.

"Hmmm?"I asked, caught in a trance.

"Do you mind if I measure and weigh the babies?"he asked, curiously.

"Oh! Oh, sure! Their first doctor appointment,"I said.

"Thanks, Nessie,"he said.

"No prob,"I replied.

He laughed."Now let's take a look shall we?"

Once the twins were plopped down on a metal table in Carlisle's library, he started quizzing us.

"What did they have for breakfast?"

"JayJay had blood,"Jake said."And Jessie had a half'n half of blood and formula."

"Did they wake up at all?"

"Only once,"Jake said."Nessie came in ten minutes later and suggested we put them in the same crib. She was right."

I stared at our little children. Jessie's curly hair was splayed wildly all over. JayJay was tugging on her curls making her cry out.

I picked him up and looked him in the eye.

"No,"I told him."Be nice."

Then, I kissed him on the forehead and set him down. He behaved after that.

But what happened next none of us was prepared for.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

There was commotion everywhere. Everything clattered to the ground. I grabbed out babies before anything could happen to them. They cried in terror.

"Jake!"I cried above the noise.

Something hissed and that hiss turned into a growl. It seemed to be coming from everywhere.

"Jacob!"I cried, louder now, in earsplitting terror.

I felt trapped from all angles. Like there was no way out. I started backing up, but into what? I was only backing up into danger.

Then, as soon as Jake made sure I was far enough away, he phased. The giant, russet wolf's head was only inches from my own. He licked my cheek quick and turned to fight whatever it was.

I wanted to crawl into a ball onto the floor, but I was frozen with shock, terror, and confusion. It took all of my concentration to remember the children in my arms.

Then, I thought, I could be scary, too. Almost as scary as this. Maybe even scarier.

But I was suddenly crestfallen. I didn't want to scare the kids. What would they think? Momma is scary? Evil?

The chaos continued. I didn't want to, but I knew I had to. So, I crushed the twins to me and hissed louder and scarier than I ever have before. I slowly turned that hiss into a growl. It was so great, that it made a mighty lion sound like a mewing kitten.

I continued, surprised yet proud of myself, and made the growl stronger and stronger

When I could no longer growl, I stopped.

It was dead silent.

**A/N Ok sorry this chapter is so short guys but the next chapters will be longer. The story has a LONG ways to go before it's finished! ( I have it all written out in journals...I know-corny) but anyways please vote on my poll and review! :)**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

If you can tremble while still frozen with shock, I was doing it.

Jacob phased back and put his arms around me. The twins were crying. Everyone else was still frozen.

I buried my head into Jacob's chest and cried. I felt him pick me up and go outside. The poor kids were squished between us. I tried to give them a little room, without much success.

"Why...what..."I muttered.

"Shh, shh"Jake calmed me." I don't know what happened. I only know that you scared the wits out of him."

I looked up. He was smiling. I gave him a tiny smile back. I then turned serious.

"What are we going to do?"I asked, worried.

"We need to protect each other,"he answered me.

"Did you see it? Do you know what it is?"

"No. But I do know which side is more dominant."

"What?"I asked, bewildered.

He gestured toward the twins, so I looked down and gasped.

Instead of two babies, there were two wolf pups.

The wolf pups looked at me with wide eyes. They both still had their original eye color, so I could tell who was who. Jessie was a chocolate fur wolf and JayJay was a red clay wolf.

I brought them into the house and everyone stared. I could see the disapointment in my dad's eyes. He was hoping the vampire side would be more dominant. Rose growled at Jacob; she didn't like him copied into our kids. Emmett and Jasper stared with wariness and shock. Carlisle's eyes sparkled with curiousity. Esme, Mom, and Alice were all beaming at the twins.

I didn't know what to make of this. The twins were squirming in my arms.

"Let them down, honey,"Jake whispered in my ear.

I robotically let them down and they scampered all over the floor.

So, there you have it. They took they're first steps as wolves.

Later that night, I was bathing the twins. They had gotten into a mud puddle. It took them three hours to phase back. Jake had phased and said their little minds were interesting. Mostly, they just wanted to play. The moment of terror had only been a bug on their noses for them.

But not for me. Dad said its thoughts were just like the growl. Everywhere. It made me worry.

And unaware of what the twins were doing.

Two days later, JayJay said,"Daddy, where are all of the froggies?"

And Jessie had said,"Everything's gonna be fine, Momma."

I simply brushed them off my shoulders not realizing they spoke their first words. Jake noticed though. He marveled over their voices.

I was so worried about the twins getting hurt, that they slept in our room now.

One night, when I was laying Jessie down, Jake said,"Nessie, don't you think this is a little extreme?"

I looked up at him, shocked.

"No. Why?"

"You're missing everything, Nessie! The kids can walk and talk. Jessie can even control people's minds. It's been more than a month since that happened. I bet you didn't even realize you're pregnant again."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I gasped. Me, pregnant again? I looked down and sure enough, there was a tiny bump. I was a month through, I had three more to go.

Not only that, but Jessie had a vampire power. Neither sides had been dominant for her. JayJay, on the other hand, didn't show any signs of having a vampire power.

I moaned."I am so stupid! How could I have missed all of that? I wasn't even there for them, Jacob! I'm a poor excuse for a mother!"I said into my hands. I was very close to tears.

Jacob hugged me and said,"It's okay. You've had a lot on your plate lately. I'm just filling you in."

In this pregnancy, it was a littly more normal to my usual eating habits. Jessie kept putting her hands on my stomach to feel the babies. Yes, they were twins again. JayJay just acted as if I were the same as ever.

Names. We went through and through. Of course, we had Beckie and Nickie, but we had to think of more. We finally came up with Ronni and Dannie.

**A/N OMG, guys, I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner, but we've been so busy at my house! I'm also really sorry this chapter is so short. I have decided to close the poll and someday get to writing the sad, romantic that will probably make you cry. I already have a summary! Anyways, thanks to all who voted! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Momma!"JayJay whined."Please, please, please can we go see Grandma and Grandpa today?"

I sighed."I'm sorry, honey. I just don't feel like it today."

Lately, I had been feeling really down.

"Why not?"he whined.

"Because Mommy's tummy hurts. Go play with Jessie."

Jake was out running patrols, which left me home with the kids. Jessie was playing with blocks, quietly.

That's when he really started to get mad. He growled and that's when I realized that it was him who had made that happen, before they first turned into wolves.

"Bad boy,"I croaked out.

He stopped immediately and started crying.

"I'm sorry, Momma. I shouldn't have done that,"he hiccuped between sobs.

I knelt down and hugged him.

"Shh, it's okay, baby, just don't do it again. I need to make some phone calls. Can you play nice?"

He nodded his head and ran off to play with Jessie. Since I couldn't get a hold of Jake, I called Dad first.

"Hey, Nessie,"he greeted me.

"Hey, Dad,"I said."I just found out that JayJay isn't dominant, either."

"What do you mean?"Dad asked, warily.

"I mean that he has a vampire power."

"We'll be over right away."

I sighed when I heard the phone go dead.

Then, for the kids' sake, I put on a fake smile and turned toward my children.

"Geuss what? Everyone's coming to our house today, like a big party!"I said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Is there going to be cake?"Jessie asked, warily.

I laughed softly."Well, not that much like a party. But there is going to be lots of people."

"Rats,"she whispered.

I smiled and pulled her into my lap as I sat down.

"Ya know, sweetie,"I said."We could probably bake a cake for Daddy and his friends."

Her little eyes lit up.

"Oh, could we, Momma? Please?"she begged.

"Cake is disgusting,"JayJay muttered.

Jessie stook her tongue out at him.

"Well,"I said."Then you have a very disgusting family, JayJay. Do you want to decorate while we bake?"

Now, it was his turn for his eyes to light up.

"Yes!"he all but shouted.

I handed him some streamers and he started running around with them. I smiled and led Jessie to the kitchen. We started making a chocolate cake. She was in charge of frosting.

I took the cake out of the oven and she started to frost it.

Then, at the exact same time the doorbell rang, I went into labor.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Sh . . . ugar,"I said, not wanting to swear in front of Jessie.

"Nessie?"Dad asked."Can we come in?"

"Momma?"Jessie asked, worriedly."What's wrong?"

I could barely speak, but I forced the words out of my mouth.

"Go let them in. Tell them that your about to have little brothers or sisters or both."

Her emerald eyes lit up, but she nodded, solemnly. A few minutes later, Daddy was carrying me upstairs to our room. Carlisle was already there and in between pushes I asked Daddy questions, in my mind.

Who's staying with the kids?

"Esme."

Where's Jacob?

"He's on his way up."

"Renesmee?"

His voice flooded my ears with relief. I smiled at him then, grimaced because of a contraction. I felt him take my hand and I squeezed it with all of my strength. I felt him wince against my hand.

"Push, Nessie! You're almost there!"Carlisle shouted.

I pushed again with all of my might. Which, brought Nickie into the world. But, unfortunetley, I wasn't done.

That mighty push took about all of it out of me. I felt dizzy and nauseated. I almost passed out.

But I didn't allow myself. I grimaced and gripped Jake's hand tighter.

And with one last push, I was done.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Nickie had black tousled hair, chocolate brown eyes, and pale skin with a hint of color.

Becky had bronze wavy hair, jewel blue eyes, and russett skin.

I held my new babies with a giddy joy. I just knew that there had never been a family like us before. I looked up at Jacob to find out that his face was glowing with pride, too.

Later that day, I got to see what JayJay had done for decorating. He had run around with the streamers, leaving them on the floor. A few of them were tossed up on the ceiling fan. Every square inch was covered.

"Wow, honey,"I said, suprised, when I first saw it."You did a really good job."

JayJay beamed.

"What about me?"Jessie complained.

So, we dug out the cake she finished making by herself. It was covered in huge globs of chocolate frosting.

"It looks delicious,"I said and her emerald eyes sparkled.

The first time we fed Nickie and Beckie, I had somewhat of an idea of what to feed them.

First, even though I thought their diet would be closer to mine, we gave them formula.

_They both drank it._

I stared wordlessly at our small babies.

"Nessie,"Jake began."You know it's a good thing if they're like their daddy."

I growled."You think that's it? That I thought our children were just like me?"

He laughed and I joined in. We couldn't even fake a fight. We were too perfect for each other.

Beckie pulled on my curls, her blue eyes staring intently on me.

_I love you._

I gasped and Jessie and JayJay came running into the room. I stared at Jake.

"Did you just hear that?"

"Momma, Momma! I heard a voice in my head!"Jessie crowed.

"Me, too!"JayJay cried.

"Me three,"Jake said, softly.

"What did the voice say?"I asked, awestruck.

"I love you, but there was more, like different people's thoughts . . . but that was the most direct one,"Jessie said, struggling with her words.

"I think we all heard the same thing,"I whispered."I also think it came from Beckie."

It was silent for a long moment.

Then, suddenly, Jessie said,"JayJay, do the robot."

"What? No!"was his reply.

All of a sudden his eyes went blank and he was doing the robot.

"Cool!"Jessie said.

I sighed."Jessie, please stop controling your brother. Now, who wants to go to the big house today?"

"Me, me, me!"The kids chanted.

"All right then,"I replied."Get your coats on."

**AN How lucky are you guys having me update twice in the same day? Please please please please please REVIEW! Let me know what you think! If it's good or bad...or even in between! :P(teehee!)**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N Sorry, sorry, sorry I haven't updated in soooooooooo long! I'll try and be better!**

**Disclaimer**

**Me: I own Edward and Jacob!**

**Stephanie: No, you don't, I do.**

**Me: Oh, yeah? Well, look at these pretty rings they gave me!**

**Jacob and Edward run up out of breath.**

**Jacob: There she is! That's who stole Nessie's ring!**

**Edward: That's who stole Bella's ring!**

**Me:Ahhhhh!**

**Stephanie: She does not own Edward or Jacob, from the looks of it.**

Chapter 15

"Uncle Em!"

Jessie and JayJay shrieked as they climbed all over Emmett. Mom was holding Beckie and Dad, Nickie. It was amazing how different their eye colors were. Jessie had Dad's, JayJay had Jake's, Nickie had mine (and Mom's), and Beckie had Grandma's. I wondered what color eyes a fifth child would have.

"Nessie? Jake?"Carlisle addressed us."Time for the newborn checkup!"

They seemed to grow twice as slow when I was that age. All of their diets were slightly different. JayJay preferred blood and raw meat, Jessie preferred human food with a hint of blood, Beckie preferred human food, and Nickie preferred either.

Beckie's first words were,"Momma, can we have a puppy?" I had said we already have three big ones. She smiled at that.

Nickie's first words were,"Daddy, I don't feel too good." Jake made him rest until he felt better.

The phone rang.

"Nessie!"Alice shouted into the phone."I just saw the Volturi coming! All of them! And they are _not _happy!"

"Oh no,"I breathed."Why aren't they happy?"

"I don't know . . . Everything disappears at that point."

I gasped."Alice, they're unhappy about _us. _My family. Our children."

Alice gasped."We need to get the witnesses we got seven years ago!"

I vividly remembered everything from when I was a baby to the Volturi.

"We'll be right over,"I answered her

We all sat staring at each other. I held our newest twins and Jake had the other set. Beckie had connected everyone's minds for us. Mom had pushed away her shield, so she could be part of the group. Now it was as effortless as breathing for her to control her shield.

We thought of names to help us witness.

Tanya, Kate, Carmen, Eleazar, Zafrina, Senna. Those were the ones I especially missed.

But we invited everyone that was there seven years ago and, this time, Alice didn't leave.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Nessie! It's been so long!"

Tanya hugged me.

"I know!"I responded."I've missed you!"

"I would say the same, but seven years is such a short length of time to have a family,"Zafrina said.

She laughed and I did, too.

"Let me show you our children,"I urged them.

"How could we hesitate?"Tanya asked, smiling.

I led them to the kids, who were in the backyard playing on the swingset we'd built.

"They're adorable!"Carmen gasped.

"And four of them!"Kate added.

"And you're expecting,"Senna said, placing her hand on top of my stomach.

I laughed."Yes. Triplets this time. All of the others are twins. We have about two weeks to go. There's so much more beyond the looks of them."

"I can certainly believe that,"Eleazar said."I mean, who would ever see the day when a miracle, like this, would happen?"

He gestured to the children.

"I do believe that we are lucky enough,"I said.

They laughed with me.

"So, tell us about your children,"Zafrina urged."Beyond what the eye meets."

"Well,"I began."The older girl is named Jessie. She can control peoples minds. She also turns into a chocolate colored wolf."

"Extordinary,"Eleazar said, breathless.

"And then, her twin, JayJay, the older boy, can be super scary and turn into a red wolf. Beckie can connect people's minds so they can all hear each other. We're not sure what Nickie does yet, or if they turn into wolves."

As I finished my speech, I looked upon their faces. They were bewildered. I smiled. Jake was playing with them.

"Let's go play with them,"I said."You can see the magic for yourselves."

They followed me outside, dazed. I kneeled down by Jessie; she was crying.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?"I asked, pulling her up into my lap.

"I slipped and I got a rock in my knee,"She wailed.

"A rock?"I asked, concerned."Can you show Momma so we can make it all better?"

She carefully removed her small hands that were clasped around her knee.

"Oh, my goodness,"I gasped.

There, smack dab in the middle of her knee, was a medium sized stone. She was bleeding everywhere.

_Oh, joy._

"Um, go get Carlisle,"I said to the vampires staring at my daughter's bloody knee."Quickly!"

They nodded stiffly and darted into the house. Seconds later, Carlisle was out with his medical bag.

"Mommy, it hurts!"Jessie whimpered.

"I know, I know, honey. We're going to take care of it,"I assured her.

Carlisle gently lodged the rock out and put disinfectant on her knee. He cleaned up the blood around her wound, too. He wrapped up her knee, nice and tight.

"All better?"I asked, kissing her cheek.

She nodded, still a little shaken. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Carlisle,"I said, gratefully.

"Oh, believe me,"he responded."It was my pleasure."

I smiled and lifted Jessie up into my arms.

"Let's go get you a treat for being so brave,"I told her.

She beamed at me.

"Is she all right?"Jacob asked, trotting over to us.

"Yes, in fact, she was so brave that we're going to have to get her a treat,"I said, smiling.

"A treat? Are you sure?"He asked, playfully, as he took Jessie from me.

"Yes, Daddy, yes!"She squealed.

He sighed."Well, I guess . . . But you're going to have to save half for me!"

"Daddy!"

I laughed silently to myself as I walked toward our other children. Senna had joined our little group, and was playing patty-cake with Nickie. The others sort of quirked their mouths to the side, just getting over their bewilderment. Now that the blood was gone, they were okay. They started to edge toward the children.

All of a sudden, Beckie grinned at me and connected everybody's minds.

_Extordinary!,_Eleazar thought. _I wonder if they can understand us . . . ?_

I giggled in my head and thought, _Nice job, honey!_ towards my daughter.

_Thanks, Momma!_ she thought back. _Of course we can understand, you silly gooses!_

Everyone else's mind was blank.

_What did I tell you? _I thought.

Zafrina thought, _So much more amazing than it seems! You really have to experience it._

Everyone agreed, then, we were disconnected.

"Amazing,"Zafrina said.

"Beyond words,"Senna agreed.

I laughed."Come and play with them! They're so active, like Jacob!"

Eleazar laughed with me."We can see that."

Zafrina pushed Beckie on the swing. Kate, Tanya, and Eleazar were playing hide-and-go-seek with JayJay and Jessie.

I tried very hard not to think about what would happen in two weeks.

**A/N I know what you're thinking. "Nessie's pregnant again?" Well, here is a warning. She's gonna have the triplets then maybe one more after that. Probably not but maybe. Anyways sorry about not updating sooner. We have loads of stuff going on at our house. Please read and review!**


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Hey, Seth!"Jake greeted him.

"Hey, Jake! How're the kids?"he asked.

"Our little miracles,"I answered, carrying Beckie into the room.

Just then, the way Seth looked changed as his gaze locked around Beckie for the first time.

_Like he was a blind man seeing the sun for the first time._

"Can I - I mean, may I - I mean,"Seth stuttered."Could I hold her, please?"

Jacob and I looked at each other and smiled. Jake knew just how he felt and squeezed my waist, remembering.

"Of course, Seth,"Jacob said, as I handed her off to him.

"Take care of her,"I said, smiling.

"Forever and always,"he vowed.

Something else in his eyes realized that we knew he imprinted on our daughter and relief that we weren't mad.

I touched his face and asked, how in the world could we be mad?

He flashed a smile at me and went to play with her.

"Jacob?"I asked.

"Hmmm?"he answered.

"What does it feel like to imprint?"

He thought about this before he answered.

"Well,"he began."Everything that makes you who you are, that holds you down to this world is snipped away, but replaced with steel cables. The steel cables lead to the core."He looked at me and smiled."You."

"Gee,"I said, sarcastically."I'm the center of everything? Wow, do I ever feel important!"

Jake laughed."Yes. You are."

He kissed me then and when we broke apart, I said,"You're wrong, though. That's how _I _feel about _you_."

He just laughed and shook his head. He leaned in to steal another kiss, but JayJay ran in the room screaming,"Ahhhhh! The Great Em and Em has attacked!"

Emmett burst into the room, on his hands and knees, like a grizzly bear.

"Emmett!"Jake and I shouted at the same time.

In my third pregnancy with the triplets, the children kept asking what was wrong with me. "Nothing,"I would say."You're going to have some new little brothers or sisters!"

They got excited after that, no matter how many times I told them.

We didn't go through names. We wanted to name these babies after they were born.

They were due in two weeks.

But the problem was that's when the Volturi were due, too.

_One week later_

I woke up to a sharp contraction. How's that for an alarm clock, huh?

"JACOB!JACOB, JACOB, JACOB!"I shouted at him.

"What, Nessie, what's wrong?"He asked.

"Triplets. Are. Coming."I said through my teeth.

He got Carlisle and Mom to watch the kids while I was in labor.

Twenty minutes later, we had two baby girls and one baby boy. All gorgeous, of course.

Ella, the first one out, had brown hair and emerald eyes. Her skin was a creamy ivory except for her blush.

Edward Jacob, EJ, was out second, and he had bronze hair and chocolate eyes. Like a mini me, only he was a boy.

The last baby was really something though. She had curly black hair with hints of red, brown, and bronze in it, but you could only see it in the sun. Her eyes were divided into four colors. Blue, green, brown, and black. She had pale skin with just the slightest hint of color.

We went through and through names for her. Nothing fit exactly. But we finally found a name. We combined Selia, Adolpha, and Cochava.

Seliadolpha Cochava Rose Black. Seli for short.

It meant moon goddess, noble wolf, and star.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Something was licking my face. It howled at me.

"Aughh!"I screamed, practically falling out of bed.

The thing whined and I turned on the light so I could see. There were wolf puppies on our bed.

I was about to scold Jessie and JayJay, but that's not who they were.

"Jake!"I said."Jacob wake up!"

Beckie and Nickie pounced on him.

"Whoa!"he said as he jolted straight up.

"Look,"I whispered.

He looked at the wolf pups scampering on our bed.

"Beckie,"I said."Come here, sweetie."

A sandy colored wolf with blue eyes trotted over to me. Nickie was pure white. It was 3 a.m.

We carried them back to bed. When morning came, they still hadn't phased back. The other children flipped out seeing wolves in their room.

We took them to the big house and everyone oohed and aahed.

We later found out that, hey, Nickie had built his own rock solid fort because he can control earth. Also, during the day, we found that Ella could make you feel a dull numbing ease, like novacaine. EJ could make you turn human and then back into a vampire again, but without the necessity of biting you. It took a less painful path. Seli could control the weather, which made the usually rainy Forks, a sunfest. We had also found out that Ella was a golden red wolf, like a sunset, EJ was a red wolf, and Seli was a greyish red wolf.

My thoughts got cut off by the realization that my children would help if it came to be a fight. I felt nauseated, sick to my stomach, and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

JayJay would do his scary thing. Jessie would try to control them. Beckie would connect everybody's mind on our side, so that we could think together. Nickie would help Benjamen create a big scary mess of earth (although, Benjamen could do more than that). Ella would come to anyone's aid who got hurt. EJ would turn them, or their biggest threats, human, if needed. Seli would create a huge storm mingled in with the ground. Mom would shield us again, of course.

But they were so tiny!

Jessie and JayJay were about the size of kindergartners and Beckie and Nickie were an inch smaller. You can only imagine how small the triplets were. I mean sure, they could walk and run, but these were my children. And I couldn't live without them.

One week ago, I was glad to have the triplets out of me so they couldn't be harmed. But now I wasn't so sure.

**A/N SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY I haven't updated in soooooooo long! Hopefully I won't get only this chapter up today, but another, and then the epilogue finishing the story. I know, I'm such a spoiler! I would like to thank all of you for putting up with me. Especially Stinky Biscuits. My BFF for life. Please review!**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N Read at your own risk! Nessie's **_**mean!**_

Chapter 19

We waited in the clearing, the Volturi approaching us. Jacob and I were in the front, our children behind us.

If the situation had been less tense, I would have laughed at their stances. They were poised to fight.

"Jacob, Renesmee,"Aro said."Greetings. We have heard that you have created and unknown species. Is this true?"

"No, Aro,"I snarled."First of all, we did not create them, we gave birth to them. Second, they are not unknown, they are our children. And third, their species is half human, quarter werewolf, and quarter vampire."

Aro nodded and his jaw flexed. I had made him mad. Well, good.

"I am sorry, but we cannot allow this,"Aro continued."It is too dangerous."

My jaw fell open.

"They're just children,"I fumed."They have powerful talents, but they know how to be good. You think that what? We're not good enough parents to teach them?"

Nickie pulled on my leg.

"Momma,"he said.

"Not right now, sweetie,"I said.

"But, Momma, you are good parents,"he continued. His voice rang through the clearing.

"All right,"I said trying to calm myself."I'll give you seven examples. JayJay used his talent for the first time by accident. Jessie told me everything was fine when I was worrying. The first thought Beckie sent us was 'I love you.' Nickie used his talent to build a fort. Ella calmed Beckie down when she fell. EJ made Rosalie human because he knew she wanted children. Seli makes sunny everyday!"

Aro held out his hand."May I?"

I let him see. Because otherwise, there would be a fight for sure.

"Mesmerizing,"he murmured."And have they caused you any harm?"

"No, you, PINHEAD!"I screamed.

"Well, through your thoughts they seem innocent enough. Let there be peace."

They ghosted out of the clearing and everyone cheered.


	21. Epilogue: Chapter 20

Epilogue: Chapter 20

Jake and I had planned this. We decided everyone needed a chiller.

"Everyone,"Jake said."We decided that we all need a vacation."

"Somewhere that none of you have been yet,"I hinted.

"Oceania,"We announced together."In the Northern Marriana Islands. We already bought a huge condo there. So what do you say?"

"Definately!"Esme said.

"Agreed!"Carlisle said.

"Ooooh, yeah!"Emmett said.

"Why not?"Rose said.

"Of course!"Dad said.

"Same here,"Mom said.

"Get the suitcases!"Jasper shouted.

"I don't need the future to know this is going to be a great vacation,"Alice said.

"Yay! Vacation in the ocean!"the kids shouted.

And of course we invited Seth.

The condo was huge. There was enough rooms for all of us. Carlisle and Esme got the white room. Mom and Dad got the blue room. Emmett and Rosalie got the red room. Alice and Jasper got the green room. Jake and I got the chocolate colored room. Seth got the tan colored room. The kids got the black room. All of the fittings were luxurious silk.

"Daddy!"JayJay called."Uncle Emmett stoled my teddy bear!"

We both laughed.

"Shhh!"Jacob said."I'll get it back for you."

Jacob snuck up behind Emmett, who was having a tea party with the bear, and tackled him. Emmett screamed like a schoolgirl and ran. Jake jumped off his back and grabbed the teddy bear. He ran to JayJay and gave it back to him.

"Yes!"JayJay exclaimed."The Double Jumper rules!"

THE END!

**A/N Yes! It is done! Finally! Please review and vote on my poll! Wow!**


	22. NEED TO KNOW TO ALL TWIFANS

_**AUGH! MACKENZIE FOY IS GOING TO PLAY THE ROLE OF RENESMEE! OMG! I'M SO EXCITED! FOR MORE DETAILS GO TO **_


End file.
